Why Abner was Alienated
by ForYou.Anything
Summary: Young Indy and Marion. COntains strong adult themes, you have been warned.


He could see her waiting for him under the old bridge. It had been her choice of meeting place, somewhere her father would never come. She had not heard his approach or, if she had, she showed no sign of the fact. A smile played at the corner of Indy's lips. He would surprise her. If she thought to scare him by arranging to meet in this spooky place then she was sorely mistaken. She may be used to poking round old tombs, searching for artefacts with her father, but he wasn't such a wimp himself. An abandoned bridge on the edge of town was nothing to Henry Jones Jnr.

He flattened himself into the shadows. Shem was silhouetted against the starry sky, with her back to him. A shiver of excitement coursed down his spine as he noted the bag draped carelessly over one shoulder. She must have brought it.

Quietly, Indy unslung his recently acquired bull whip from his belt where he now habitually hung it whenever he felt adventure might be close. Weighing it a few times in his hand he smiled again.

Marion was still waiting for the good looking Jones. After persuading her to steal the artefact from her father so that he could see it, she felt it was a bit rich that he should now be seven, no eight, minutes late. She shifted her weight.

Marion stifled a scream as something smooth tightened roughly round her wrist, nearly jerking her off her feet as it pulled her back under the bridge towards the damp stone. Putting out her arms in an effort to untangle herself and stop from hitting the rock with her face she encountered a man's chest.

"Ill met by moonlight proud..." Indy searched for a sufficiently romantic figure, "Maid Marion."

Marion extricated herself, rubbing her wrist.

"Get out of it Jones," she snarled, "you could have...you could have...you hurt my wrist. And you could have broken the idol."

She shifted the bag protectively further up her arm. Indy's eyes were dark and he leant forward eagerly.

"You brought it then?"

"Would I be here if I hadn't?"

Indy's wide grin flashed in the dark, "The promise of my prescence might have been enough on its own?"

Marion looked away, confused. She wasn't entirely certain just exactly what Indy meant by that. She was seventeen, having led an existence made up entirely of following her father round the world on his artefact hunting expeditions. She knew little of anything else. What she did know however was that she liked Jones, Indy as he had now asked her to call him, and that she liked being with him. And that when she was with him she wanted him closer, and that she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach, not dissimilar to those she experienced when waiting at the mouth of a tomb in the dark, while her father poked round inside.

She looked back at Indy, about to ask him what he meant by his last comment, but his eyes were staring hungrily at the satchel hung over her shoulder.

"Let me see it."

She pulled the bag off her shoulder and removed the cloth wrapped object from within. He took it reverently, gently, as though it was a new born infant. Gingerly he unwrapped it and gazed in wonder at the squat figure of the Aztec god which he held in his hands.

"Wow," was all he managed. In all of his twenty two years he'd never held something as awe-inspiring as this ancient and forgotten deity.

Almost in a dream he wandered out from the shelter of the bridge, holding the figure high in the air and examining it in the light of the full moon.

"Wow," he breathed again.

"Indy?"

He turned to Marion then, eyes shining with delight and enthusiasm.

"Thank you Marion, for bringing him to me." He wrapped the figure back in its cloth and Marion replaced it in the bag.

"Thank you."

Impulsively he stepped forward, enveloping him in her arms in a hug of gratitude. Marion's heart skipped a beat. She had never been this close to him before and she could smell his sweet, manly scent, feel his firm chest against her breasts. She tightened herself against him, bringing more of their bodies into contact.

Indy felt her press herself against him and stiffened. Suddenly he was aware how her breasts pushed against his chest, of the heat radiating from her body and of small, childish frame that yet belonged very much to a woman, that he held in his arms. He pulled his head back looking down at her and she lifted her head to return his gaze. Slowly, very slowly he lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

His lips brushed hers, lingering a moment before withdrawing. Marion felt light headed. She had just been kissed in no way that anyone had kissed her before, and it had been Indy that had done it. She smiled wonderingly, and realised that the dizziness was not only due to her amazement at what had just happened, but that it felt like all her blood was draining downwards, pooling in one great source of heat between her legs. She didn't understand, but she definitely did not mind the situation, nor did she want it to stop.

Indy looked down at the upturned face beneath him. He was surprised that she had accepted him so willingly, she was young and attractive, and could have her pick, but he wasn't arguing.

"Shall we...uh...sit under the stars for a while? Your father is out all evening isn't he? So it's not like he'll miss you." Indy took off his coat and spread it on the ground. Marion sat on the edge and when he didn't immediately follow her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down too.

Marion snuggled against Indy, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Indy's arm snaked round her waist, hand feeling her slimness, longing to explore. After a moment Marion raised her head, taking in his profile before putting her lips to his ear.

"Indy?" Her breath tickled his skin.

"Yes?"

"Indy I want you to show me what happens with men and women...and I want you to kiss me again."

Indy turned to stare at her, amused. Embarrassed, she looked away. Gently he reached out and turned her head back towards his, bringing his mouth down on hers. He kissed her gently before looking her in the eye.

"Ok." He whispered.

The sensation of his hands running down her sides caused Marion to shiver but before she had time to analyse this feeling his mouth was back on hers. She wrapped her arms round him, pulling herself closer. Indy parted his lips, gently coaxing hers apart, before deepening the kiss as his tongue slid into her mouth. Marion moaned in surprise, quickly turning to delight as his tongue massaged hers.

Through the haze of the kissing Marion barely registered as Indy's hand slid from her waist and up over her left breast, cupping it gently. He held still for a while, letting her become accustomed to this new intimacy before gently starting to mould and stimulate. She moaned again as his hand slid down to lift the edge of her blouse, pushing up inside and sliding into her bra to continue its work.

Marion had never felt sensations like these before. Indy seemed to know exactly how to make her squirm. She pulled back from the kiss.

Concerned, Indy looked down at her. "You want to stop? You only have to say..."

Marion shook her head in wonderment. How could she ever want to stop?

"No, I...I want to...I want you to show me where I touch you."

Again she felt her cheeks flush but Indy held her gaze steadily before picking up her hand and placing on his chest. She could feel the firm muscles through his shirt and the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. Slowly he drew her hand down, staring at her all the while, searching for the first sign that she was not comfortable. Her hand bumped over his belt and brushed against his hardness. He couldn't help the sharp, indrawn breath that escaped him.

Marion did not miss Indy's gasp as her hand brushed against something hard in his trousers. She had seen her father's penis on countless occasions when they had been camping together, but there had been nothing remotely sexual about that. Now, the new feeling of this hard thing straining at Indy's trousers thrilled and scared her in equal measures.

She glanced at Indy. His head was thrown back and he was biting his lip. Marion knew that she wanted to get the same reaction again; she wanted more of a reaction. She pushed her hand back against the bulge in Indy's trousers, unsure what to do next.

Indy's heart was pounding out of his chest. He was so hard now it was almost painful. The thought of Marion, exploring this side of life for the first time just turned him on no end. He covered her hand with his, showing her how to gently stroke him. But he needed more. Hoping he wasn't going too fast for her he slid his hand under hers, carefully undoing his belt and sliding down his flies. He took hold of her hand again, drawing it to the waistband of his boxers and pushing it inside.

Marion shut her eyes tight. Something inside her told her that this was forbidden, that she shouldn't be doing this, but she was too concerned about pleasing Indy, being with him, to listen. The feel of her hand directly on him took up all her attention, she didn't want to hurt him as his hand guided hers, showing her what to do.

"Yeah," he gasped, "That's how I like it. Yes, just like that..."

He gasped and his head rolled back, baring his neck to the stars. Marion couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the exposed skin. Indy growled and shifted suddenly, rolling her onto her back and pinning her under his body. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, his whole body trembling just as much, she suddenly realised, as hers.

And suddenly his hands were devouring her chest, pulling open the buttons of her blouse and pulling her up so he could remove her bra. The feeling of her hardened nipples being exposed to the air, and Indy's touch, was electrifying to Marion. Moaning she pulled Indy closer, pushing her mouth back against his and pressing her tongue into her mouth.

As they kissed Indy ran his hands down her naked torso until they met with the waistband of her tight jeans. As Indy's trembling fingers popped open the button and began to draw down her flies Marion tensed and stilled, sure her father would not approve one jot of what was going on.

"Hey Honey. Just relax. It's Ok." Indy's voice soothed in her ear. Marion felt the tension begin to melt away again, but suddenly she gasped. Indy's wonderful fingers had pushed down the waistband of her knickers, and all at once he was touching her, doing something that...oh but it was so good!

Indy stroked his fingers down her wet folds, murmuring and coaxing into her ear. Gently, she eased her jeans and knickers down her legs, pushing off her boots in order to remove them completely. Placing on knee between hers he carefully moved her legs further apart, before returning to gently stroking her, making her mewl softly.

Ever so gently Indy inserted a single finger into her opening. She gasped and tensed at this new invasion. Indy looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her very gently on the mouth.

"You Ok? This might hurt a bit." Marion but her lip and nodded.

Indy quickly pushed his trousers the rest of the way off and pulled his shirt over his head. Carefully, he positioned himself at her entrance, easing her legs still further apart as he settled his hips between her thighs. With one smooth motion he pushed into her, feeling her hymen break.

Marion gasped at the sudden pain, throwing her head back and biting hard on her lip. She blinked and realised the pain had gone. In its place she was left with the feeling of being filled, whole. And it was her Indy who was giving her this feeling. She didn't know how it could get better. Then Indy began to move.

He set a slow rhythm, letting her become accustomed to the feeling of him sliding nearly all the way before pushing back in, getting deeper with each stroke. Marion's head was thrown back and he kissed her neck, one hand stimulating her erect nipples.

It didn't take much to push Marion over the edge, and as Indy's pace increased he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. As waves of pure pleasure crashed through Marion's body, causing her to gasp and stifle a scream, Indy's rhythm became more erratic before her followed her over the edge, gasping out her name.

As they rode the tides of orgasm together all Indy could do was smile. And as the last wave of pleasure broke, and he finally stilled, he looked down at Marion's sweat damp face below him and smiled into her eyes. He rolled off her placing on hand beneath his head as a pillow, and slipping his other arm beneath Marion's neck, cradling her. Together they stared up at the stars.

It was a long time before either of them moved. But when she did Marion could not help but roll on to her side and prop herself on one elbow to look down at the face of her Indy.

"I should go. My father might miss me."

"Yes of course you must get back to him." Indy pulled her closer; bring her down on top of him and drawing her head down to kiss him.

Marion extricated herself from Indy's hold.

"No really now Indy, I have to go."

Reluctantly Indy released her, propping his head up to watch her dress. She had turned to go and had taken a few steps, swinging the bag containing the idol over her shoulder, before she turned back to him, looking at him lying naked in the starlight.

"And Indy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

She smiled, blew him a kiss, and turned. She didn't look back as Indy rose and started to dress, staring in the direction she had gone.


End file.
